


Bambi

by Archadco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Keith/Lance/Shiro mentions, Kinda, M/M, Noose, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Shiro Mentions, Some degrading talk, Sub Lance (Voltron), this can be pretty triggering check notes for more information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadco/pseuds/Archadco
Summary: lance get punishedthis can be pretty triggering so check bottom notes for more information





	Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> !PLEASE BE CAREFUL WHEN PROCEEDING THIS IS A LOT LOL!  
> check bottom notes for more information it a lot 
> 
> this is pretty intense be warned. this is gross and i am gross lol. 
> 
> also, this is problematic. 
> 
> this is pretty inspired by a fic i read but couldn't find so i just... wrote my own version? i dont know.
> 
> if there is someway i can improve tags let me know because i'm not completely sure, i'm new to this haa,,

Keith was humming as he double and triple checked the pulley system attached to the roof of their basement. He needed to make sure everything was working properly, or this could turn bad, very quickly. He smirked softly, able to hear Lance's labored breath from a few feet away. He turned around and looked at his sub, who was chained by his collar to the wall, sitting on his knees in perfect position. Lance also had on a blindfold and noise cancelling headphones, probably not even aware Keith was in the room at the time.

Keith made his way over to the darker skinned boy, leaning over and placing a soft hand on his cheek. Lance's breath sped up dramatically, swallowing multiple times. "Master, master, master," he whimpered, "I'm s-sorry master, master..." Keith reached up and slowly pushed back one of the ear covers, shushing him softly. Lance's breath quickly returned back to normal as soon as he heard Keith's voice, his head tilted back and eyes wide behind the blindfold. "C-can I, can I see you master, m-master."

Keith pulled the rest of the headphones off before slowly starting to lift off the blindfold. Lance had been in the basement for quite some time, dressed only in boxers, arms bound behind his back. Keith didn't want to shock him. As soon as he could see Lance's bright, blue eyes, he pushed the blindfold off the rest of the way and let the smile fully take over his face. "Hey baby. You're such a good boy, taking your punishment well so far."

"So f-far?" Lance whimpered, and Keith could see the tears gathering in his eyes already. "D-don't... p-please forgive me. Y-you know I d-don't like him l-like that, m-master, please..." The tears began to fall down Lance's face, breath going out of control once more.

"Hey, shh, shh baby," Keith cooed, pulling Lance's head into his chest. He ran his fingers through Lance's brown hair, upset with himself that Lance thought he was mad about his attraction towards... "You know that isn't why I'm mad, baby. You lied to me," Keith led his other hand down to Lance's back, stroking up and down softly. "You lied to me about moaning his name baby. You tried to cover it up. I know you better than that baby. And guess what? I like him too. Wanted to ask him about joining us so many times, you know he would say yes. Shiro would love to see you like this. I'm sorry for not making what your punishment was for clearer, baby." Keith placed many kisses to the top of Lance's head as he talked, wanting to be as clear as he could while Lance was upset like this.

Lance's blue eyes were shining, the tears slowing to a stop as Keith talked. "W-wh... really?" Lance whimpered, almost not believing what he was hearing. Keith liked Shiro too?

"Yes baby. I like Shiro. But, I feel like that is a conversation for a different time. I think we should finish up your punishment for now. I want to do something we haven't done in awhile, baby. Only if you feel up to it. I don't want you to push yourself too hard."

"W-what is it, master?"

Keith grabbed Lance's chin gently and turned his head, allowing him to look at the pulley system and noose hanging from the ceiling. There were mats that had been pulled from the closet and wiped down, covering a huge section of floor around the rope. Also a chair and a table that held a pair of rope cutting scissors, some Vaseline, and what looked to be a squeak toy.

Lance paled, his breath getting caught in his throat. He whined softly, shutting his eyes. Keith could feel Lance's body tense up, making him frown. "It's okay. We don't have to-"

"No! No... I... P-please... I can do it... I can..."

Keith squinted, unsure if Lance was in the right headspace for what he had planned. He sat for a few moments before rearing his hand back and slapping Lance across the cheek, instantly creating a red hand print. It was a good way to get Lance to recenter himself without having to end the scene. Lance gasped, his back arching hard. "Master..."

Keith gripped Lance's chin hard, forcing the boy who was still kneeling to look up at him, forcing eye contact. "Lance. Are you up for this or not? Do not push yourself with this kind of stuff. I am fully okay with ending your punishment right here. You were down here for hours. I understand if you don't want to do it. Now, what is your color?"

Lance took a few moments to look between Keith's eyes and reevaluate himself. He took some deep breaths before pushing forward into Keith's chest, nodding. "Green."

Keith reached down and took the collar off Lance before untying the ropes, rubbing the spots they were at on Lance's skin for a few minutes. Keith stood up and pulled the other boy with him, allowing Lance to get adjusted to being on his feet again before leading him over to the intimidating piece of rope hanging from the ceiling. Keith stood him right in front of it, the noose already at the perfect height for Lance to slip his head into.

Keith pushed the chair closer to Lance, just in case he needed to sit him down fast. He then grabbed the tub of Vaseline, stepping around to Lance's front. He was unscrewing the bottle when a hand landed on his and he looked up.

"No."

"No, huh?"

"I want to remember."

Keith let out a laugh at that, shaking his head and screwing the lid back onto the bottle. He sat it back down before grabbing the squeak toy. He went back around and grabbed Lance's hand, placing the toy inside. "Squeeze it." Keith listened intently to the noise it made as it was squeezed. "And drop it." The noise repeated as it hit the mat, making Keith smile. He bent over and picked it up, replacing it in Lance's hand. "Either of those will work for me, okay? I will stop immediately. You must use it if you feel, even the smallest little bit, like you are going to pass out, or overwhelmed. Okay?"

"Yes, master."

"Good boy."

Keith went back around to to the table, unlocking his phone and setting it to be ready to call 911 if needed. He ran through the process of CPR in his head, glad he had been forced to take those classes back at the Garrison. He place the rope cutters closer to the edge of the table, open and ready for use. He turned around, ready. "Lance, are you ready?"

"Green, master."

Keith hummed in response, reaching forward, past Lance's ears, to place the noose around his neck. He adjusted it, making sure the rope surrounded and pressed against all the right spots. It wasn't enough to choke Lance yet, but was definitely present. He couldn't help but peer around Lance, noticing how hard the other boy was already. Keith's hand grasped the rope on his side of the pulley, getting ready for what was going to happen. "We're gonna take it slow. I'm only going to completely lift you twice. It's been awhile since we've done this. Again, use or drop the toy if you feel even the slightest bit concerned about anything going on, Lance. Okay?"

"Yeah... Keith... Keith, I trust you. Green."

Keith nodded, looking at the rope in his grip. He waited a few more moments, watching Lance's breathing patterns, before beginning to pull softly. He watched as Lance's neck stretched, his heels lifting off the ground a bit. He could hear Lance's breath change, becoming more choked. "Good boy, good boy..." Keith held him there for a few more seconds before gently lowering him back down onto steady feet. "Starting off slow, baby."

Keith continued this pattern, increasing the height little by little, giving plenty of recovery time, until Lance was being lifted to his toes. Keith watched as Lance scrabbled to keep his toes on the ground, breathing very heavily as the rope pressed against his neck. Keith let him back down and peered over his shoulder, seeing that Lance was fully hard beneath his boxers. "You're so fucked up. I'm hanging you and you can't stop yourself from getting hard? You're leaking, baby boy." Keith chuckled, taking his free hand to push Lance's boxers down. He circled around Lance's tip, feeling the full body shiver it caused.

"Alright, I'm going to fully lift you. Ten seconds to start. Color?" Keith asked, reaching back and putting both hands on the rope.

"Green."

"Here we go. Don't swing yourself this time." Keith gently pulled the rope, watching as Lance got back to his toes. He held before fully lifting Lance off the ground, hearing the choked noise he made as he was fully held by the noose. Keith mumbled his counts beneath his breath, watching as Lance gasped and choked for air. His hands went up to the rope, not pulling it away from his neck but just holding them there.

Keith slowly lowered the boy down, reaching around with his arm to keep Lance steady. He pressed kisses to Lance's neck around the rope as he gasped for breath, hands twitching, the bruise already beginning to form. Keith smiled, reaching down and giving Lance's cock a few good pumps, watching as more precum leaked down the side. His cock was covered in it.

"Can you do one more lift? Ten seconds."

"Green, master." Lance's voice was fucked.

Keith kept his arm around Lance, but away from his cock. "Alright. I'm starting." Keith slowly pulled, just like last time, until Lance was on his toes. He left less time for Lance to prepare this time though, continuously pulling him up, up, until he was fully off the ground. Lance's choked noises made Keith's cock get hard, joining the mix. Around six on his count he felt it.

Lance had cum. All over his stomach, landing on Keith's hand.

Keith began to pull him down early, holding him up as Lance's legs went weak from the orgasm. The toy dropped to the floor and Keith kept going slow until Lance was fully back on the ground. He grasped back for the scissors and cut the rope away from Lance's neck, pulling him back and setting him on the chair.

"Did so well baby, god you're so fucking unreal, you came so hard from me stringing you up from the roof on a fucking noose. Such a good boy. I need you to talk to me. Hey."

Lance was looking straight forward, his eyes wide, trying to catch his breath. "Talk to me. Lance!" Keith got louder, forcing eye contact. "Lance. Talk to me. Are you okay? Do I nee-"

"Thank you, master. Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Keith instantly calmed down, petting Lance's face. He couldn't hold back the giggle, unable to believe everything that just happened. "Lance, you are so good to me. So good. I can't believe you let me do this shit to you. Holy fuck." Keith reached back and grabbed a bottle of water, opening it and letting Lance drink. He slowly tipped it back, making sure Lance took it slow. He used his other hand to rub softly around where the noose had been, the bruising already showing fiercely. Keith watched as Lance slowly began to come back, his body relaxing and eyes becoming more focused.

"How do you feel, baby?" Keith asked, scratching Lance's back.

"So good. Thank you for all that. I'm sorry I lied to you. I just... didn't want to hurt you."

Keith frowned at that. "You would never hurt me. I get it baby. And like I've told you before, I'd always rather you be truthful to me than lie. It doesn't matter what it is. I just want you to be happy, and... with the things we do, I need you to be open and clear with me. That might be a bit different, but..."

"It still applies, I know, Keith. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, we can talk about it later. Let's get you a bath and put some ice on those bruises, okay? I don't think we should do this without Vaseline again. It looks... bad. I'm not sure how we'll be able to cover it, honestly."

Lance laughed softly, his head rolling back as he felt the exhaustion start to hit him. "Nah... I love it. I love being able to feel and look and know what we've done."

Keith shut his eyes and sighed, "What did I do to deserve you, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> lance is put into a noose and keith uses it for some extreme breathplay. lance drops a safeword signal toy after getting too overwhelmed after he orgasms while completely lifted. it's a lot. 
> 
> thanks, sorry that i dont know how to end a fic. 
> 
> should i make a twitter/tumblr to talk about klance? i don't have any followers but... if we all fucked up maybe we can get together lmao 
> 
> i need to also get season 8 out of my mind
> 
> thanks


End file.
